


The Cute Maid Murders

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by "Perfect Blue", M/M, Maide Cafe, Murder, Other, Police Procedural, Stalking, Test story, Which I know nothing about but I'm going to try, Will be totally fudged, takes place in Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cute Maids get Murdered. (that's it, that's the story.)Aka - When Ami becomes the latest target of a serial murderer in Tokyo, she finds herself embroiled in more than just trying to escape with her life.





	The Cute Maid Murders

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Japanese story telling. It is quite different from the Western writing philosophy of giving your characters a reason to do something before you ever open the gate of a story. I like their idea of things just happening to people and they do things because of it. I also want to suggest that if anyone is reading this, you should definitely read "Perfect Blue" - it is an interesting story about an Idol and her stalker. 
> 
> and for those of you who knows, don't tell. ;) spoilers. 
> 
> Please read and review. I need to know if this could be a viable story to publish.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 - Moonlight Run

~*~*~*~

 

Ami rushed through the darkness; her heart beating fast within her chest from the scare she’d just had at the Maid Cafe she worked at. It was the end of the day; and she’d been closing. She only had one or two customers in the last hour the place had been opened. And she’d taken some time to change out of her outfit. The black skirt wafts behind her as she runs. 

 

She is in a pair of lime green shorts, and a white shirt with a kitten snuggling up to a yarn ball which sits directly over one tit. It’s cute. And the man who’s behind her thinks so too. 

 

Ami makes a swift left turn into an alleyway. It’s small, and it stops the hefty sized man. She’s thin and she hopes he doesn’t know these shortcuts. Soon enough, she is on the other side of the apartment building and runs up some stairs. Her block is painted a soft pastel pink. Barely dicernable within the lamp light of the street below. 

 

Finally she gets to her door, she pulls out her keys and hurriedly opens the door. She shuts and locks it. The place is dark, but she hunkers down and waits. She can hear footsteps lumbering up the stairs. And coming to her door….

 

….

 

…..

 

Only to pass it and continue on towards the other end and second set of stairs. 

 

Ami sighs. 

 

But she is afraid. 

 

She waits for a few moments until she is certain the man is gone. Still she doesn’t dare turn on any lights. Instead, she puts on the LED flashlight on from her smartphone and uses it to make her way through her apartment. 

 

First she slips her shoes off and puts them away in the cabinet next to her front door. She puts her phone down for a moment to put a chair against the door. Hopefully the man doesn’t come back, but if he does she’ll have a second to escape. 

 

Next - she texts her boss about the situation. It’s late and her boss always turns her phone off when she’s at home. But, Ami refuses to walk home by herself any more. 

 

She finally gets to her feet, and in a bid for some feeling of normalcy she turns the tv on. She has it on low since the Maid Cafe she works at is only popular because it closes so late. The soft light from the tv makes her feel better. And hopefully that man never saw where exactly she went. 

 

So if he saw the light through her tightly drawn blinds; he might just assume it’s someone with insomnia watching late night, trashy tv shows. 

 

Ami lets a rerun of an earlier program fill her mind as she goes to make tea. The Idol is Yamaguchi Rin. She’s talking about things she loves to do in the Summer. Tending her small indoor Garden. Clothes Shopping and so on. It’s all normal stuff people do every day. 

 

Ami isn’t going to lie, she got a few plants because her Idol had talked about gardening. In fact, Rin-Chan is her first crush ever. And she still has some of her older posters when she was with Crush. An Idol Band that had broken up in the ten years since Ami had graduated school and moved to Tokyo to become a designer. 

 

That hadn’t exactly turned out well; and so she had gotten a job at the Maid Cafe; going onto three years with the promise of a promotion soon. And now she has a stalker. Reat. Just what she always wanted. 

 

The chittering laughter of Rin-Chan brought Ami back to the present. The tea pot has boiled while she was thinking; she reaches for the cupboard and got out her favorite cup. One with images of strawberries embellishing it. She made dark tea, it had hints of jasmine in it. 

 

It’s nice and warm; nothing like she has to make the the cafe all the time. But, that’s the novelty of it. There is something about cheap tea that makes her feel better about the world. 

 

The program is interrupted then; “This just in. The body of a missing girl from Honshu Prefecture was just found. Oh Kazzu was found under a bridge, three days after her disappearance. She was sixteen years old and worked at a local Maid Cafe that she and several of her high school friends started as a School Club.” 

 

The words started to blurred together. Ami blinked at her cup of tea, which was now spilt all over the tatami floor. The cup broken. 

 

Could it be…?

 

She leapt for her phone, which she had left on the coffee table; and called the local police. 

  
  



End file.
